


Modern Malfoy Family

by pseudonimous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonimous/pseuds/pseudonimous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Malfoys' role in the Second Wizarding War, Scorpius sought to rebuild the family name. However, with Lucius in the background and the animosity of most of the school, Scorpius finds it hard to attract the most beautiful girl on campus, Rose Weasley, not to mention live up to the family name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Malfoy Family

**00 | Scorpius Malfoy**

"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be," Astoria whispered to Scorpius the night before his morning departure on the Hogwarts Express.

"Be a better man than I was, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Know your name, know your worth, and be kind," Draco said, staring intently into the young child's eyes as he rolled Scorpius's collar.

Scorpius knew what his family had done.

He knew why he had never seen his grandfather Lucius Malfoy.

But he was not one of them.

At age 6, Draco began reading Muggle fairytales to Scorpius. Scorpius liked Robin Hood, who stole from the fortunate to give to the poor.

At age 8, Astoria took Scorpius along with her to Muggle shopping centres where he developed his own sense of Muggle fashion from the robes.

At age 10, Narcissa taught Scorpius how to bake sweets for every holiday occasion and told him that the way to a girl's heart was through sweets and flowers. He promptly gave his grandmother flowers and a (poorly) homemade cake for her birthday.

"Another Malfoy with great ambitions!" said the Sorting Hat. "Slytherin!"

"Did you know his father was the enemy of Harry Potter?" said the whispers in the Hall.

But he was not one of them.

No one seemed to accept that fact, except the children of those who had fought in the War. Albus Severus Potter was Scorpius's first friend at Hogwarts. And Rose Weasley? She never judged him. He never knew why; they had never engaged in deep conversation except the greetings that she gave him when speaking to Al.

She smiled at him, when they gave him glares.

She was kind. She gave him hope. She was beautiful and she was kind.

_To be continued..._


End file.
